Therapy Fun
by The Four Crosses
Summary: Naruto must see a therapist to become Hokage. When it's someone he's been dying to talk to, interesting things happen.


Hello everybody! Well here's another one shot for everyone. If you want this to be more than a one shot (I'm willing to do a few sort of one shot chapters.) Then send me a request via review and I'll do so. Alright then here it is.

I do not own Naruto

"This sucks." Naruto said as he made his way through the village. "Why do I have to get a psych exam to be Hokage? That seems kind of crazy. Well I guess that's the point. Geez, this really sucks." Naruto said as he sulked through the streets of Konoha. He had just been told by Tsunade that he had to go to a therapist so as to see if he had any mental issues that would make his performance as Hokage less than it could be. Not that Naruto liked the idea of someone messing with his head. "If I wanted to have someone mess with my head I bring back that fake Madara and fight him. I wonder if all Hokages have had to do this or if they're just doing this because Kurama's inside me."

"**Hey don't blame this on me kit." **Kurama said from inside Naruto's mind.

"_I'm not Kurama I'm just wondering if it was because of your being inside me or not."_

"**Well it has nothing to do with me being inside you. I remember your father coming home and discussing with your mother how his own therapy session went."**

"_Oh yeah? And what he'd say?"_ Naruto asked.

"**That is was ridiculous and that his therapist was an ass and kept pushing him to tell him every secret he had." **

"_Great, that's just what I wanted to hear." _Naruto thought sarcastically. _"What else?"_

"**Oh that when the man started to try and force him to tell him about his jutsus especially the 'Thunder God'** **technique he lost it and punched the guy in the stomach and left. He later requested a new therapist."**

"_He did? Well how'd that go?"_

"**Not any better. This time it was a woman who made Sasuke's fangirls look tame." **Naruto grew a sweat drop at this news.

"_You're kidding right?"_

"**Unfortunately not. She literally threw herself at him and tried to learn about all his fantasies and, shall it be said, how much he was packing." **Kurama said. Naruto froze and started to gag. Everyone around him watched him with a mix of worry and amusement as their favorite knuckle head nearly spewed everywhere. Naruto eventually regained his composure and kept down his lunch.

"_That's disgusting."_ He said to Kurama.

"**Indeed. Though if I remember correctly Kushina never complained about him in that department. If fact I remember more than one day dream she had about that certain activity."**

"_Kurama! Too much info man! Gawr I don't want to think about that!" _Naruto yelled in his head.

"**Oops, sorry kit. Just thinking. Besides it was kind of funny when he told her about the second therapist she flipped and beat the girl almost to death before dragging Minato back home to show her possession of him. If I'm not mistaken that was probably the night you were conceived." **

"_Kurama."_ Naruto thought menacingly.

"**Alright, alright. Don't worry Naruto. I highly doubt you will have the same trouble as he did. Who's your doctor anyway?" **Kurama asked.

"_A Dr. Hyuga. Good, I'm not overly popular with Hyugas so there shouldn't be a problem here."_ Naruto replied.

"**I know one Hyuga you're popular with and who just happens to be your very first fangirl." **Kurama said snickering. Naruto froze as his mind went to said Hyuga.

"_Hinata."_

"**Indeed. That lavender eyed Hyuga who you've been having dreams of since she left two years ago."**

"_Shut it Kurama. I still don't know why she left. Tsunade said that she was working to become a doctor for both shinobi and civilians while also training with her father. She didn't even say goodbye. I haven't even gotten a letter from her since she left. I wanted to talk to her after the war ended but all I could do was look at her once the battle was done and then she was gone. I'll never forget those sad eyes."_

"**You seem guilty kit. Don't tell me that ****you ****fell for ****her****." **Kurama said.

"_I guess it's as the saying goes. You never know what you're missing until it's gone." _

"**I suppose you're right. But don't forget you still have me." **Kurama said reassuringly. Naruto smiled.

"_Thanks Kurama. Remind me to work on a seal that can release you."_

"**I'd like that. Guess I'll see you soon kit." **And with that Kurama went back to sleep. Naruto continued to smile as he continued on his way to the therapist's office. Upon reaching the building he checked the address with the one he had written down and proceeded to find the office he was suppose to go to. Finally finding it he opened the door to find a small lobby and a couple of chairs. There was a second door which Naruto believed to lead to the therapist's main working area. On it was a sign pointing to an intercom and saying.

**Use to inform Dr. Hyuga of your arrival.**

Naruto shrugged and went over and ringed it a few times. After a while someone answered on the other side.

"_**Hello?"**_ Said a sweet voice on the other side.

"Uh yeah. The Hokage sent me for an appointment here."

"_**Oh alright. I wasn't expecting anyone today but you can come in."**_ The voice said and a second later the electronic lock on the door released allowing Naruto to open it. Naruto went in and looked around and saw no one.

"Hello?" He called.

"I'm in the bathroom I'll be out in a moment." Someone called from the bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable on the couch. Naruto looked toward the bathroom before turning to the couch and sitting down.

"_That voice seems familiar. That sweetness, I know I've heard it before." _Naruto thought as he sat down. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Naruto looked up.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting I really wasn't expecting anyone today I just set up here so I find it odd that the Hokage sent someone to me." She said. She looked at her patient and froze with wide eyes. Naruto was in the same state as he looked at her. Suddenly he got up and said.

"Hinata?" Hinata looked at him with a blush.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have to have a psych evaluation before I become Hokage so I don't go crazy or something. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I-I worked here. I'm atherapist now. I can't believe you're my first patient and did you say you're becoming Hokage?" She asked. Naruto was temporarily taken out of his stupor as he responded.

"Yeah. Baa-chan's retiring next year and is getting me ready. But forget that what happen to you? I wanted to talk to after the war but you disappeared. What happen?" Naruto asked a bit desperately.

Hinata grew a little uncomfortable at the question but took a deep breath and began to speak. "When the war ended I was so thrilled and I couldn't wait to see you." She began.

"Then why didn't you?" Naruto asked. Hinata sighed.

"Before the war ended I had told myself that next time I was with you I would be standing next to you holding your hand, but-." Hinata faded out drawing Naruto's attention further.

"But what?" He asked.

"But when the war ended and I went to find you I found you in a crowd of almost every shinobi all congratulating you and Bee-sama on the victory. They all called you a hero and the greatest shinobi ever." She said.

"Is that what bothered you? The fact that I was getting so much attention?" Naruto asked.

"Well no, and yes." Hinata replied confusing Naruto. See saw his confused expression and sighed again before she started to speak again. "I wasn't jealous of the attention you were receiving, that's not what bothered me, in fact I thought that you deserved and smiled as everyone cheered for you; but then some of the kunoichi started to go up and kiss you all over and by the time they were done you were blushing heavily and did that move you do when you're embarrassed or happy. You know, where your smile broadly and scratch the back of your head. It's actually very cute but at that moment I lost all of the determination I had gained during the war. I once again reverted to my shy self and I figured you'd like to be with those girls more than me; so when my father came up to me and smiled saying he was proud of all that I'd done and offered to take me on a training trip where he would teach me and allow me to follow my dream of learning medicine I agreed instantly. So for the last two I've been training on how to become both a clan head and how to become a doctor. As odd as it is I liked the thought of being a psychiatrist the most, that way I could help people get over the things that made them sad or upset and it looks like you're my first customer." Hinata as Naruto took in all that was said. He looked at Hinata for awhile making her a tad bit uncomfortable before he got up and walked towards her. She watched him come over in confusion and began to worry about what he was going to do. "Naruto, what's wrong? Did I say something wr-." She was cut off when Naruto hugged her and she flinched under the pressure of the hug but soon started to ease into the very warm and oddly comfortable hug.

"You're really stupid." Naruto said snapping Hinata out of the comfort the hug was providing.

"W-What?" she asked a little hurt.

"You're stupid. If you had just waited a little longer before you left I would have asked you out." He said. Hinata froze and for a minute it was deathly quiet.

"Y-You would have w-what?" Hinata asked. Naruto broke away from her, much to her disappointment, and looked into her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you after the war. I wanted to talk to you about everything that had happened between, plus I figured after all you'd done for me I owned at least one date." Naruto said gaining a small smile. Hinata was frozen as Naruto finished telling her this and Naruto looked at her waiting for a response. However none came. Naruto looked at her confused and started to wave a hand in front of her unmoving face and still nothing happen.

"**I think she fainted kit." **Kurama said.

"_What? While standing up? Geez, strange girl, always doing such strange things. But I can't help loving her." _Naruto thought.

"**Loving?" **Kurama asked cheekily. Naruto froze. He then came to realization of what he thought and all it entitled.

"_I do love her don't I? Kurama what do I do now?" _

"**Not sure kit but I think you should start by waking her up." **Kurama stated making Naruto nod.

"_What could wake up Hinata in little to no time? I don't know cold water?" _Naruto suggested.

"**I doubt she'd want you to throw water at her face."**

"_Well what would she want?" _Naruto thought. He started to think over what Hinata might want which could possibly make her snap out of her present situation. After a while Naruto almost gave up. "I have no idea what Hinata would want. I mean what can I give her that she'd wa-." Suddenly an idea popped into Naruto's head that made him both blush and smile. He turned to Hinata, his smile growing and brought his mouth to her ear and whispered. "If you don't wake up Hinata I'm going to kiss you and you won't be able to enjoy it." He said and retracted to his and sat down as he waited. For a few seconds nothing happen and then much to Naruto's enjoyment he saw a blush start to appear on her face. It only grew as time went on and finally Hinata started to blink and suddenly without warning.

"Please Naruto don't kiss me when I'm asleep, I want to feel it!" Hinata burst out. She then regained herself and saw Naruto there sitting on the couch with a face of amusement and shock. Hinata's blush once again grew and she was about to faint again but this time Naruto was prepared. Before she knew it Naruto was at her side and she felt something on her cheek. She looked as best she could to see Naruto kissing her cheek. The shock of the kiss stopped her fainting spell in its track. She stared wide-eyed at him as he broke away and smiled brightly at her.

"Think of that as a bribe so I can pass this exam. By the way shouldn't we begin?" Naruto asked still smiling. Hinata nodded and Naruto took his place on the couch. Hinata took some time to regain herself before starting.

"Alright Naruto let us start with how you're feeling?" Hinata asked professionally.

"Great!" Naruto said smiling which spread to Hinata making her smile.

"That's wonderful. Any reason why?"

"I just got to kiss a really beautiful girl." Naruto said smiling with a small blush present. Hinata froze for a second losing her professionalism. She took a few deep breaths before restarting.

"Well I guess with that I'll ask you about your relationships. Have you had any girlfriends recently?" Hinata asked.

"Nope, none ever actually." Naruto said. Hinata relaxed at hearing this, knowing Naruto was single put her at ease. Her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto spoke again. "Not that Pervy Sage didn't try. He was always try to pair me up with girls on our trip. Actually now that I think about it he probably wanted to sleep with them." Naruto said nonchalantly. Hinata again froze at these words as she tried desperately to get the next words out.

"A-Are you still a virgin?" She asked. Naruto looked at her a little surprised by the question but shrugged.

"Yeah. I wanted to be like my mom and dad." He said.

"Oh you know who your parents are Naruto?" Hinata asked, happy he'd found out about his parents. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yep. My mom's name was Kushina Uzumaki and my dad's name was Minato Namikaze." Naruto said happily. Hinata thought about the second name thinking she had heard that name before. It took her awhile but when she put it together her eyes widened.

"N-Naruto isn't that the name of the Fourth Hokage?" She asked.

"Yep, cool huh?" Naruto responded. Hinata took it the info and started to look Naruto over. He did look a lot like the Fourth and the long coat he was wearing made him look exactly like his father.

"Well that is great Naruto. But back to your previous comment. What about your parents do you want to be like?" She asked.

"Well my parents waited until they were sure they had the one before they had sex. I want to be sure that I've got the right person before I do anything like that." Naruto said. Hinata thought that it was quite wonderful that not only was Naruto following in his parents example but also that he had standards. Although secretly she was rooting for the fact he was still a virgin and no one had taken his first time leaving it open for the taking. The minute she thought this Hinata mentally smacked herself for such a thought before looking at Naruto and thinking.

"_Still, that's one hell of a man."_

"Well I think that's a very noble thing to do. Now, is there anything that's been bothering you lately? A person that's been bothering you or something that's been causing you a lot of stress?" Hinata asked. Immediately Naruto thought of the one thing that had been on his mind a lot and he looked at Hinata.

"_I can't tell her that she's been on my mind since she left, it'll freak her out. Then what can I say? Should I lie and say something like there's been a shortage of ramen or what?" _Naruto thought to himself. At the same time Hinata was wondering what was keeping the usually very talkative Naruto from doing just that. She figured that he was nervous about saying it and just needed a little nudge to get him to talk about it.

"It's alright if you're uncomfortable about something Naruto, I'm not here to judge you. As a matter of fact I don't even think I could get upset with you, it's really not in me." Hinata said reassuringly and smiling at Naruto. Naruto just looked at her for a second before he decided to begin.

"Well something has been bothering me for over a year now. In fact it's been about two years now." He said.

"Oh really? What's been bothering you?" Hinata asked.

"Well there's been this person that's been gone for a long while and when they left it was right before I was going to talk to them about something really important and so I was left with a bunch of unresolved issues." He continued. Hinata's brow furrowed as she got a strange sense of deja-vu.

"What is it you wanted to talk to this person about?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not really sure. At least at that time I wasn't." Naruto said.

"And now?" Hinata asked getting a little antsy. Naruto sighed and sat up.

"And now I know how I feel about this person." Naruto said.

"And how do you feel about this person Naruto." Hinata said as the tension was tearing her apart inside. Naruto stood up and went over to her. He brought his hands to her face and his face a few inches from her own.

"I love you." He said before kissing her.

Hinata froze as her entire body stopped by the massive amounts of shock that ran through it. There was no way that this was happening. She had to be dreaming. She started to pinch herself and felt the pain go through her arm.

"_Ow. Wait. If I felt that then that means I'm actually kissing Naruto. I AM KISSING NARUTO!" _She screamed into her head. Unfortunately she was still unmoving and so Naruto thought that she didn't want to kiss him. He drew back not knowing what to do.

"_She's not responding. Does she not want to kiss me? Does she not have feelings for me anymore?" _Naruto thought to himself. The very idea of being rejected by Hinata made his heart clench. He figured he should apologize and ask that they forget about the incident. But what he didn't know was what was going through Hinata's mind at that moment.

Hinata was actually about to return the kiss when Naruto broke away. She was so focused on the loss of the kiss she didn't see his confused.

"_What? No! Get back here! Don't pull away now, I want those warm lips back on mine now!" _She screamed into her head. As Naruto was about to apologize Hinata grabbed his face and started to kiss him with all the power she had. Naruto was shocked for a moment before smiling into the kiss before he started to kiss back.

The two were going at it and soon decided to move things along. Naruto opened his mouth and let his tongue reach out and touch Hinata's lips. Hinata opened her eyes in surprise as her lips made contact with Naruto's tongue but quickly closed her eyes again and let his tongue enter her mouth. The two fought for awhile with Naruto being the winner, not that Hinata minded as he started to ravage her mouth. This continued for a few minutes and luckily for the two of them that they figured out to use their noses to keep breathing or else they would have fainted a long time ago. But once again they felt the need to advance and Naruto, upon senses Hinata's own eagerness decided to again take the lead. He oh so cautiously brought his hand up and gave Hinata's left breast a light squeeze. Hinata moaned into the kiss upon feeling Naruto's hand and reached her hand up and placed it upon the hand cupping her breast to make sure it didn't go anywhere. Naruto was thrilled about how things were going and started to squeeze Hinata's breast harder making her moan louder. If Naruto hadn't been so focused on Hinata's moans he may have felt the delicate hand of Hinata reaching up and making its way to his pants. Naruto suddenly groaned as Hinata's delicate hand came up and groped his manhood. A second or two after this brave act by Hinata, Naruto broke the kiss and looked at Hinata.

"What's wrong Naruto? Did I do something?" She asked actually a bit worried. Naruto smiled at her before kissing her lightly.

"Nothing's wrong Hinata; I just really want to get you out of those clothes." Naruto said. Hinata blushed but slowly brought a hand up to the purple and lavender kimono suit she was wearing. She then, oh so slowly untied it and let it slip down her body. The slow speed of dissent both enticed and tortured Naruto. He wanted to see more but the show was just so good. Finally Hinata brought a hand up and slowly started to push down her kimono making sure she pushed by bringing a taunting finger down her cleavage to slowly drag down her clothing. Finally her kimono was off revealing her black bra and panties. Naruto stared at her enchanting form making Hinata blush heavily which only made Naruto think her more beautiful.

"Naruto I don't think it's fair that I undressed and you didn't." Hinata said. Naruto was shocked by the comment and blushed before he smiled at her.

"You're right Hinata. I think it about time I change that." Naruto said. And with that Naruto started to undress. Originally he undressed at a normal pace starting with his jacket but upon seeing Hinata staring at him he smiled slyly and decided to return the favor Hinata had given him early. So with that thought in mind he slowed his undressing down to a crawl and allowed Hinata took take it all in as he slowly reduced his clothing to nothing but his orange and black boxers. Once he was done he looked at Hinata and smiled at her awed expression. "Like what you see Hinata?" He asked. Hinata blinked and looked up at him before nodding. She got up and walked toward him. When she was right in front of him she stopped and brought her hands up and started to rub them up and down his torso making him moan and shudder.

"Oh yes Naruto I do like what I see. Matter of fact I like it so much that I want to see more." Hinata said before she suddenly dropped to her knees and before Naruto knew it she had brought down his boxers and revealed his manhood to her. She just stared in awe and shock. He was um... impressive." Naruto looked down to see Hinata's shocked face and mental sighed in relief for that 'little gift'.

"_Thank you Kurama."_ Naruto thought to himself. Kurama heard this and snickered at this before wishing Naruto luck and falling back asleep. Hinata eventually snapped out of her trance and looked up at Naruto.

"Well well Naruto, aren't we gifted?" Hinata said. Naruto blushed and was about to respond but Hinata then reached up and grabbed his dick making him groan. Hinata smiled. "Do you like that?" She said. Naruto nodded. "Tell me how much you like it." Hinata commanded.

"Your hands are so soft Hinata, please, please move your hands." Naruto begged. Hinata's smiled grew at hearing Naruto beg.

"As you wish." And with that she started to stroke him making him groan louder. She switched up her movements every now and then to see what he like and noticed he like a medium pace and focused on that. After a while Hinata wanted to try something but didn't know what to do. She started to think as she continued to jerk Naruto off until an idea popped into her head. She smiled at the thought knowing it would please Naruto. She turned her focus back onto her actions and looked at Naruto's cock. Slowly she leaned in and took him in her mouth. Naruto's eyes opened wide as did his mouth as he felt Hinata's warm and hot mouth close around him and start to suck.

"Oh God Hinata that, that feels so good! I don't know how long I can last; It feels too good!" Naruto said, moaning the whole while. Hinata upon hearing his words sped up her actions, sucking on what she could and stroking what she couldn't. Soon Naruto's inexperience overran his stamina and had him ready to cum. "Hinata I-I'm.." Was all Naruto could get out. Hinata got the message and pulled back just in time for Naruto to release his cum into her mouth.

Hinata greedily sucked down her prize allowing only a small portion of her Naruto drink to escape from her mouth. When she was done she gave one last audible gulp and turned a sultry look toward Naruto.

"Yummy." She said. Naruto looked down at her to see that satisfied face she had on. Hinata smiled and said. "Should we continue?" Naruto just nodded making Hinata's smile grow. She started to stand up, Naruto watching her all the while, and with just as much painful seduction as last time, brought her hand up to start to remove her bra and panties. Naruto was frozen as the object of his affection and love removed the final barriers that kept his eyes from seeing her beautiful body. Finally the last piece of clothing fell from her body and hit the floor and Hinata looked at him with a shy, yet incredibly seductive face. On pure impulse Naruto got up, came up to Hinata, and kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster. Hinata moaned into the kiss until Naruto finally broke away. Then without a word Naruto took her hand a guided her to the couch where he gently pushed her down so that she was on her back and facing up at Naruto in all her naked glory. Naruto just looked down at the wondrous sight until Hinata looked to him and opened her arms to him. Naruto looked at her for a second before bending down and entering her arms. Naruto got above her and stared down her before he bent down to kiss her. This kiss was not lusting or passionate, just sweet, gentle and loving. They broke away and Naruto finally spoke up.

"Are you ready love?" Hinata smiled at him and nodded

"Yes, just be gentle." She said. Naruto nodded and then started to position himself above her as he got ready to take her virginity. Right before plunging in Naruto gave a final look to Hinata who gave a small nod. With that Naruto rammed in quickly making Hinata gasp. Hinata cringed at the pain but compared to what she had faced before it was so bad. After taking a few deep breaths to get herself ready she looked at Naruto and gave him the go ahead to continue. Naruto started to thrust gently into her and gradually put more power into his thrusts. Hinata started to gasp at the pleasure rushing through her body but she was in desperate need for more. "Please Naruto faster, harder! I need you to pound me!" She screamed. Naruto was taken back by the once shy Hinata screaming for him to have his way with her but soon smiled and happily obliged. He started to thrust rapidly into Hinata making her squirm under him as her voice vocalized her pleasure in a symphony of moans and screams. "Oh God Naruto it's so good! How can it be so good!" Hinata screamed. Naruto chuckled.

"I don't know Hinata. I can't explain any of this. How can you be so tight and feel so good around me. I don't know but that won't be stopping me from enjoying this feeling." Naruto said as he thrust even harder. Hinata could have sworn she heard her hips creek and crack under the pressure of his assaults but she was in too much pleasure to care. Luckily the two of them had great stamina due to being shinobi but Naruto was getting desperate to see Hinata's face as an orgasm washed over her and so quickly came up with an idea to get what he wanted. He called up Kurama's chakra to surround him which not only allowed to thrust harder and go faster but also added a nice pleasant heat to his body.

The second Hinata felt the chakra hit her, her eyes widened and she screamed out in ecstasy as a powerful orgasm rocked her. Naruto watched her face all the while and stared in wonder at the expression of Hinata's face. After Hinata came down from her high Naruto spoke up.

"How'd that feel Hinata-chan?" He asked with a hint of his sly nature. Hinata turned to look at him with a serious face which made Naruto started to freak out in his head worrying he'd done something wrong. Suddenly she reached up her hands and brought them around his head and pulled his head down so that the faces were millimeters away from each other. Then with a completely serious tone she said.

"That was the best feeling I've ever had and you're going to continue to fuck me like that until both you and the Kyuubi have lost all your chakra. Is that understood?" Naruto looked down at Hinata with a mix of shock, interest and horror. That last little statement even caught Kurama's attention and the two of the look into Hinata's eyes to see if she was serious. After looking into them for awhile the two of them started to sweat as one thing crossed both their minds.

"_Holy shit she's serious.__**/**_** Holy shit she's serious."**

Naruto gulped as Kurama got ready for one hell of a day and finally Naruto nodded to which Hinata gave him an uncomforting smile before saying.

"Good boy." And with that Naruto was about to have the longest and most exhausting experience of his life.

-An unspeakably long time later. (Screw you I don't know how long it take to drain Kurama and quite frankly it scares me. -_-)

The two lovers couldn't move after their 'little appointment'. Naruto was sore everywhere, it was a pleasant sore but he was still sore. He couldn't even remember how many times he'd cum, only that this room was going to need a thorough cleaning as they had left no place untouched. Naruto looked down at Hinata who had cum so many times she was more like a blob of pleasure right now. One with a huge shit eating grin on its face. Naruto sighed and decided they both needed their sleep so he fell asleep hoping Kurama would be able to heal his soreness. With that thought in mind Naruto fell asleep.

Unknown to him Kurama had his own problems. Hinata had very nearly lived up to what she had said and Kurama was curled up in a corner scared shitless as that girl had nearly killed both Naruto and him with the amount of energy it took to tame her. He decided he too should go to sleep but as he did he had one thought on his mind.

"_**It's always the quiet ones." **_

-A few hours later-

After the two woke up they cleaned themselves up, did what they could for Hinata's office and got dressed.

"So what do you think Hinata? Am I right in the head?" Naruto said with a smile. Naruto gained a thinking pose for a moment before finally saying.

"I guess so. You seem to be functional enough." She said. Naruto lost his smile and looked at her confused.

"That's it? I'm just functional? What about that 'bribe' I gave you?" Naruto said a little hurt.

"Don't worry Naruto you're functional enough to be Hokage but-." Hinata paused as she went over to Naruto. "-I want you to come in here at least once a week if not even more than that okay? You have a few issues I want to go over." Naruto took notice of the way Hinata put focus on the word 'issues' and looked at her. It was then that he noticed the gleam in her eye. He knew that gleam and then he got what she meant. He smiled and brought her close to him and said.

"Alright Hinata I'll make 'appointments' with you as much as I can. Hell I might come in everyday. Does that sound good to you?" Naruto asked as he leant down to kiss her. After the kiss Hinata responded.

"Maybe not everyday Naruto. I don't think my office can handle that."

End. Geez that took me longer than I thought it would. Sorry about not updating a lot guys but I've been quite busy, but good news, summer is almost here for me so I'll be updating a lot more soon. Okay as always please review, alert (If you want this story to be continued please state so.), favorite and spread the love to my other stories. Thanks for reading, Four Crosses out.


End file.
